Question: What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $2, 10, 50,$
Explanation: Each term is ${5}$ times the term before it. ${\times 5\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times 5\,\curvearrowright}$ $2,$ $10,$ $50$ The next term is $50\cdot{5}=250$.